When large quantities of beverages and liquid extracts are sold to bars, cinema houses, etc., it is often desirable to sell these in a form to save space and transport costs. The beverage or extract thus is contained in a flexible container such as a flexible pouch of plastics material.
When required, the user couples the flexible container to an existing dispensing member or system, which is fixed in position, and dispenses the beverage or extract for consumption or prior mixing with another beveral or liquid prior to consumption.
From time to time it is necessary to replace the flexible containers containing the beverages or extracts when used up. It is therefore necessary to disconnect the flexible container from the dispensing member or system. The connection of the flexible container to the dispensing member or system is by means of a valve arrangement. This valve arrangement should be simple in construction and inexpensive to make. It should not leak or drip and must not permit ingress of air into the flexible container or into the dispensing member or system. Furthermore, once the flexible container has been connected to the dispensing member or system, the valve arrangement should be easily opened to allow flow of the beverage or liquid extract.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve arrangement, which meets the conditions set out above more successfully than other known valve arrangements.